Horoscope X My Music Precure Crossover
by JoyPrecureGreen
Summary: Azami and the girls are invited to a party that is being held for the Horoscope Precure girls. But when a mysterious woman named Alumina wants to get rid of the Precure line forever, it's up to both teams to stop this from happening. Will they succeed? Or will the Precure line be gone forever? Hope you guys leave some reviews to tell me how you like the story so far! :)
1. Chapter 1:Party and Unexpected Guest

**Hello everyone and welcome to the Horoscope Precure and Mu Music Precure crossover! I'm so glad to be teaming up with HeartPrecure145 on this crossover. If you guys have not yet read Horoscope Precure, then I suggest you do so or nothing will make sense to you at all.**

 **Let's get started with the crossover!**

* * *

We start off the story in Zodiac Land where the 12 Horoscope Mascots made up the council which was temporarily there until the true Queen could take her place as ruler.

"Welcome everyone." Tori the Bull aka Cure Taurus's mascot said with a welcoming tone, "Thank you for coming to this meeting. I called this meeting so I could get everyone's status report on how things are going in Zodiac Land and on Earth."

"Everything seems to be in order." Vicky the Bear aka Cure Virgo's mascot reported, "After False's rule, everyone seems to be getting everything in check."

"The crops are growing a lot better too." Gemily the Bunny aka Cure Gemini's mascot mentioned.

"And what about the preparation for the girls' party?" Tori asked.

"All good." Aqua the Cat aka Cure Aquarius's mascot replied, "It was really nice of you to throw the girls a party after they've completed their first year of high school."

"It's a big accomplishment." Tori stated with a smile, "They've done so much for us, and I want to give back to them."

"I couldn't agree more!" Shadow the Dog aka Cure Scorpio's mascot exclaimed.

"Then, let's do it!

Everyone cheered!

* * *

 **Horoscope Precure X My Music, Precure Crossover Movie!: by JoyPrecureGreen and HeartPrecure145**

* * *

"A-ZA-MI!" Shock yelled as he hit Azami in the head, "Wake up, or else we're going to be late!"

Azami groaned as she peeked up from her pillow to eye the pink fox, "Explain to me why we have to go some party again?"

Shock rolled his eyes, "This is your senpai's party, remember? It is to thank them for their hard work as Pretty Cure."

"Will I get a party when I complete my work as Pretty Cure?"

"Maybe you will if you get off of your lazy butt and get ready for the party!"

The girl slowly got off of her bed and started getting ready for the party that she was being forced to go to.

* * *

 **Let me explain.**

 **So the My Music mascots are good friends with the Horoscope mascot. The Horoscope mascots decided to to invite the girls so the Horoscope Pretty Cure could officially pass the torch to them. They also wanted the girls' band to perform at the party as well.**

* * *

Azami placed on a bright pink jumper with a white belt. She also had a white jacket to put over it, along with her pink suspenders, white stockings, and pink and white converses. She also let her hair out and placed on a white headband.

After collecting what she needed for the day, which was her phone and guitar, she headed out to meet the other girls at the music shop.

"Shock, tell me about the Horoscope Pretty Cure girls." Azami suggested as they made their way to the music shop.

"Well..." He started, "They each control their element, using keys and locks for their transformation. The past team consisted of Aries, Capricorn, Leo, Cancer, Sagittarius, and Pisces."

"That's pretty cool." Azami complimented, "They must of fought really heard to keep their Horoscopes safe."

Shock nodded, "They did. Their enemy, Joker who is now Gia, is also their teammate Cure Libra. It proves that even you can make your enemy your friend as long as you believe you can."

"Hmm, then if I believe maybe you and I can become friends one day as well." Azami smirked as she rubbed her fist over his head and locked him in with her arm for no escape.

"Ah, in your dreams!" He yelled, finally breaking free, "We're here."

Both walked into the colorful music shop in which they could only see and went into the meeting room to find the others.

"Ah Azami, I thought you'd never show up." Mari stated as she greeted her friend.

Azami chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry. If Shock didn't wake me up, I would have completely forgotten."

Velvet shook her head, "Oh Azami...who would want to miss out on this thrilling adventure?"

"That's right!" Riva stated excitedly, "We get to meet our senpai! I can't wait to talk to them!"

Azami chuckled at the girl's eagerness to go to the party and meet the Pretty Cure, "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

The girls cheered as Princess Song walked into the room.

"Glad to see you girls are super excited about the party." She commented as she giggled, "I just opened up the portal to Zodiac Land, we can go there now."

The girls nodded as they followed Song to where she had opened the portal to Zodiac Land. One by one, each of them jumped into the portal and teleported to their desired location. They all landed on a soft piece of grass while their mascots flew beside them. Song, however, landed swiftly onto her feet with a pleased look on her face.

Azami quickly got up, "Song, how are you able to land on your feet so perfectly?"

She giggled, "It wasn't always like that. But I'm used to using portals, that is how I got to Earth after all."

"Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Riva said in awe as she took a picture with her cellphone, "This is going into my scrap book!"

The surrounding area was quite beautiful and almost reminded each of them of Earth. There were green trees, blue trees, cherry blossoms trees, and more! There was a beautiful river that gave off a tranquil feel. The path way was a baby pink color and was made up of many different pink stones. The sky was a crisp blue, and the air had a crisp spring smell. The clouds were also different shapes including the 12 horoscope signs, and different colors as well. There was also flowers as well, some flowers also had the 12 horoscope signs on them which they thought was pretty cool.

Song lead them to an area in which there was music playing, decorations surrounding the area, food for tasting, and colorful mascots talking to each other.

"Hello everyone." Song greeted the mascots, who stopped to look at her.

"Ah Princess Song!" A pink bull smiled as she flew up to the girl and hugged her, "I'm so glad you were able to make it! I hope the trip wasn't difficult for you."

Song shook her head, "All is well, thank you. Oh, and these are the new Pretty Cures I mentioned to you before."

"Hi, my name is Katsu Azami. It's nice to meet you." Azami greeted.

"And my name is Takahashi Mari." Mari smiled.

"And I'm Ueda Velvet. It's so thrilling to meet you!" Velvet exclaimed.

"And I'm Yamamoto Riva. It's a pleasure." Riva smiled with awe.

The pink bull nodded, "It's very nice to meet you! Let me introduce you to all the other mascots."

The pink bull floated over to her friends and started pointing over to each of them, "This is Vicky the Bear, Gemily the Bunny, Aqua the Cat, Shadow the Dog, and Snow the Panda. They were the modern Horoscope Pretty Cure girls. After that, there's Baby the Sheep, Fire the Ram, Lee the Lion. Majesty the Pony, Pika the Wolf, and Caramel the Husky."

"These are mascots Shock, DJ, Harmonie, and Crescendo." Mari pointed to each mascot.

"Glad you guys could make it." Vicky stated with a smirk, "We're just waiting for the girls to come and then we can get ready to party!"

Just as the girl said that, a portal from the sky sent 6 girls and a boy crashing down. The boy and one of the girls landed perfectly, while 4 landed on the ground, and the last girl was caught by the boy.

"Wow...what an entrance..." Azami stated as she chuckled.

"Mina!" Tori yelled as she and the other modern horoscope mascot few over to the girls and hugged them.

"It's good to see you again too Tori!" The girl with dark brown hair and dark pink eyes said as she held the mascot close.

She then looked over at the girls who seemed confused as to who they were, "Ah, you girls must be My Music, Precure!"

Azami nodded, "That's us!"

The girl let go of her mascot and ran over to Azami, putting out her hand for the girl to shake, "Hi, my name is Sasaki Niko. I'm also known as Cure Taurus!"

"Katsu Azami, also known as Cure Tune." Azami shook the girl's hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Azami then turned to her friends, "That's Takahashi Mari aka Cure Lyric, Ueda Velvet aka Cure Symphony, and Yamamoto Riva aka Cure Voice."

Niko nodded, "These are my friends Hashi Minnie aka Cure Virgo, Yoshida Bunnie aka Cure Gemini, Kobayashi Carlee aka Cure Aquarius, Hidaka Kris aka Cure Scorpio, Kuro Gia aka Cure Libra, and lastly her brother Aito."

"Aka her boyfriend." Aito mentioned making the girl blush.

"Now that everyone knows each other, let's party!" Bunnie yelled.

Everyone laughed as the music started up again and the girls started to enjoy themselves.

* * *

"So Katsu-san." Niko started as the two sat with drinks in hand, "How did you become a pretty cure?"

"Call me Azami. And well, I was passing by the music shop on my way to school." Azami explained, "My friend Mari and I decided to go check it out again, and when we did a bright flash of light came. That's when we heard our pretty cure names for the first time: Cure Tune and Cure Lyric. We met our mascots and from there we have been defeating Untunes."

"Interesting."

"How about you?"

"I was on my way home from school when I heard a voice in the trees. It turned out to be Tori and we became instant friends." Niko explained, "My first fight with a Negative was super scary, but once I had teammates with me, I felt a whole lot better."

"That's good to hear." Azami smiled.

"I hope you and the girl continue to protect the world from evil." Niko said, "You've given up so much for it to be taken away so easily."

Azami nodded confidently, "I won't let you down Senpai!"

Niko giggled, "It feels weird to called senpai."

"Quick question." Azami asked, "How did you get a portal to come here?"

"Oh." Niko stated as she pulled out a pink rod, "I used this! It's called the Queen Rod, and whoever uses it holds the power to rule Zodiac Land and to revive the Queen."

Niko looked away sadly, "The Queen, however, could not be revived so she gave the title to someone else which is me."

Azami mouth flew agape, "So wait, you're the Queen of Zodiac Land?!"

Niko nodded.

Azami quickly collapsed onto her knees and started bowing over and over again, "Your Majesty."

Niko chuckled sheepishly, "That isn't necessary..."

Mari walked over and shook her head, "Azami, stop making Sasaki-san feel embarrassed."

Azami chuckled as she stood up, "Sorry..."

Niko giggled.

Suddenly, the sky started to turn dark causing everyone to look up from what they were doing. The perfectly shaped clouds that the girls looked at when they first came here was now dyed a dark purple and the sky a lighter purple. The wind started to pick up as well, causing everyone to shield themselves from the flying leaves and flower pedals.

Once the wind died down, everyone looked at each other in questioning.

"Is it going to storm?" Niko asked Tori.

Tori shook her head, "No, it's supposed to be sunny all day today."

An abrupt sound of laughing caused everyone to look for the location in which it was coming from. The found a lady with long dark purple hair and cat like lavender eyes standing on one of the tables. She wore a long black dress that was long train and a short skirt in front, along with see through sleeves with ruffled cuffs. Her stockings were a dark purple and she wore really long black boots that had purple laces going all the way to the top. Her dark lipstick covered lips contorted to an evil smirk while her long nailed fingers danced on her lips.

"Well hello there Horoscope Precure, My Music Precure." She greeted in a tone of amusement.

"Who are you?" Azami asked forcefully, ready to fight if needed.

"My name is Alumina and I've come from the future." The mysterious woman explained, "My purpose is to eliminate you all once and for all so the Precure line will not continue."

The girls' eyes widened as well as the mascots'. There was no way the Precure line could not continue. If it didn't, then there would no one to protect the Earth from harmful people.

"We won't let that happen!" Niko yelled, "Come on girls, let's show her what we're made of!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of the movie crossover! It was a bit too long, so I decided to continue in the next chapter, so look out for that. See you guys next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Keeper of the Musical Elements

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Chapter 2 of Horoscope X My Music Precure Crossover! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and don't forget to leave reviews if you do! So let's get back to the movie!**

* * *

 _Previously on Horoscope X My Music Precure Crossover..._

 _An abrupt sound of laughing caused everyone to look for the location in which it was coming from. The found a lady with long dark purple hair and cat like lavender eyes standing on one of the tables. She wore a long black dress that was long train and a short skirt in front, along with see through sleeves with ruffled cuffs. Her stockings were a dark purple and she wore really long black boots that had purple laces going all the way to the top. Her dark lipstick covered lips contorted to an evil smirk while her long nailed fingers danced on her lips._

 _"Well hello there Horoscope Precure, My Music Precure." She greeted in a tone of amusement._

 _"Who are you?" Azami asked forcefully, ready to fight if needed._

 _"My name is Alumina and I've come from the future." The mysterious woman explained, "My purpose is to eliminate you all once and for all so the Precure line will not continue."_

 _The girls' eyes widened as well as the mascots'. There was no way the Precure line could not continue. If it didn't, then there would no one to protect the Earth from harmful people._

 _"We won't let that happen!" Niko yelled, "Come on girls, let's show her what we're made of!"_

 _And now..._

* * *

The Horoscope Precure girls stood forward as well as their mascots to transform.

* * *

"Precure, Unlock my Horoscope!" The girls yelled as they popped in their keys and turned it all the way.

"Go, Horoscope: Taurus, Virgo, Gemini, Aquarius, Scorpio, and Libra!" Their mascots yelled.

The background was a blue sky with green grass. Niko was flying threw the sky with her whole body glowing a pink glittery color, happily smiling. She landed on the ground which made the ground shake. The background changed into a pink vortex. She crossed her arms and pink fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After, white strips appeared on her wrists as well. She had a one arm tank top shirt that is pink and has white lining and a little white sleeve on the other arm. She has a puffy pink skirt with white layers on the bottom. She has white thigh-high stockings and pink short boots with heels. She gains pink and white Taurus earrings and a pink strip around her neck that holds her key. She closes her eyes and her hair is engulfed by a white light and appears as a pinkish reddish color and her eyes are now a lighter pink color. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail and is tied with a white ribbon. A headband with golden Taurus horns appear on top of her head. The lock is placed in a light pink and white bag by her side.

Minnie was in a rain forest on top of a tree branch over looking the view. Vince tied around her body and she jumped off of the tree, landing onto the ground and making the vines disappear revealing her blue, glittery body. The background changed into a blue vortex and Minnie stood crossed foot in the middle. She did peace signs with her fingers as short dark blue gloves appeared on her hands and a white strip wrapped around her wrists. She tapped her feet as long boots that were white and a lighter blue were placed on her feet. She had a blue off the shoulder tank top that had white lining and white sleeves on both short off shoulder sleeves. She has a puffy blue skirt with white layers on the bottom. She had a dark blue strip on her neck that held her key. She closed her eyes and folded her arms as her hair changed into a aqua blue color and her eyes changed into a dark blue color. She had Virgo sign earrings and a headband with golden angel wings on top. Her lock was placed in a pink and white bag that was placed by her side.

Wind was blowing everywhere and a tornado began to form in front of Bunnie. She smirked as she jumped into it and began to turn around. The wind wrapped around her body as it began to glow a glittery green color and the tornado was changed into a green vortex. Bunnie ran her fingers through her hair as white ribbon wrapped around her arm, while the other hand had a short dark green glove with a white strap on it. She had a strapless green top with white spaghetti straps criss crossed on her neck. She has a green puffy skirt with white layers on the bottom. She also had white short leggings on the bottom . She has white socks and short dark green boots that have straps criss crossing up her legs. She also has a dark green strap on her neck that holds her key. She gained Gemini sign golden earrings. She spins around a few times like a tornado and her hair becomes a light green color and her eyes become an emerald color. She hair is tied into two pigtails and two straps of hair is in front of her face with two gold rings on them. She has a white headband with two halves of a heart on top. A pink and white bag with her lock inside is placed at her side.

Air wrapped around Carlee's body as she sped through the sky. She landed onto the ground as her body glowed a glittery gold color. She kicked up her legs as long dark gold boots appeared on her legs, followed by short white stockings. She reached out her arm as a orange stripe appeared on it. She gained a golden shirt with a collar that rested on her shoulders, white sleeves was at the end of them. She had an orange skirt with white layers on the bottoms and a golden belt. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as her hair changed into a light orange color, while tied into a ponytail and her eyes were a lighter honey color. She had a yellow stripe on her neck that held her key and a pink and white bag with her lock inside was placed by her side.

Kris stood in the middle of the ocean, water wrapped around her as she sped through the ocean. She dived down, revealing a purple vortex. She placed her arms out and long, fingerless, purple gloves with a white strap on each wrist appeared. She wrapped her arms around her glittery body as purple short boots with frills on the top (king of like Milky Rose's shoes) and white stockings. She had a purple skirt that was puffy and had lavender colored layers on the bottom. Her top was a lavender colored strapless with white strap on her shoulder and the Scorpio sign was placed on her top. She had a dark purple strap on her neck that held her key and gold Scorpio earrings. Her hair turned into a purple color and had a gold headband with the Scorpio sign dangling onto her forehead. Her eyes changed to a lighter purple color, and her lock was placed into a pink bag onto her sign.

Gia was in the air in a snowing, night background. The snow wrapped around her body as she began to plummet to the ground. She landed on a plate of ice as they snowing night was replaced with a silvery-white vortex. Her body was replaced with a glittery silver as she crossed her legs. Long, white skates with two black straps appeared on them. She moved her hands high as black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She jumped into a Triple Axel as a white dress with a black neck and black belt appeared on her body. A white strap appeared on her neck and she kicked her head back as a golden (Sailor Moon crown) crown with a black crystal in the middle appeared on her forehead. The Libra sign appeared on her arm and her blonde hair changed into black along with her eyes that changed to silver.

"The courage of the bull is as strong as the heart," Niko made a heart sign with her hands near her necklace as she puts her hands in the air and one leg in the air.

"Cure Taurus!"

"The spirit of an angel lightens the way to my heart." Minnie said as she spread her arms apart to her sides and crossed her feet.

"Cure Virgo!"

"The characteristics of a twin is bonded with my soul!" Bunnie called as she spun around and had her back in the front with her head also turned to the front and both her arms were outwards.

"Cure Gemini!" She said.

"The sweet taste of passion and harmony." Carlee said as she turned around and posed her arms still crossed over her chest and her legs crossed.

"Cure Aquarius!" She called.

"The stinging determination of my beating heart," Kris said as she posed her she arms crossed as well as her legs, right over the left one.

"Cure Scorpio!"

"The gentle peace of the snow is filled in my heart," Gia said as she twirled around crossed her legs (Right over left).

"Cure Libra!"

"We are forever free! Horoscope Precure!" They all said as they did their poses.

* * *

"Wow! So cool!" Riva stated as she fangirled over the transformed girls.

"Come on, we have to help them too." Azami stated.

The girls nodded as they stood to transform as well.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music!" The girls yelled as their mascot released their button (Azami=Play, Mari= Pause, Velvet=Rewind, and Riva=Fast Forward).

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" Their mascots yelled, "Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink, Mari=Blue, and Velvet=Green, Riva=Yellow).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink, blue, green, and yellow. Azami let go of Mari, Velvet, and Riva's hands to start her transformation.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back to where Mari, Velvet, and Riva were. Mari left to do her transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a pink and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She floated back to where Azami, Velvet, and Riva were, Velvet left to do her transformation.

Velvet held her knees to her chest as short green and white high-tops with black shoelaces appeared on her feet along with long black stockings. She crossed her arms over her chest and green, long fishnet gloves appeared on her hands along with black bracelets on each hand. She did a back-flip in mid-air and a green puffy skirt with black on the bottom. Her top was a green top with black ribbon wrapped around the middle and white under the green top. She gained a green strap around her neck that held her Rewind sign. She also gained a pink and white bag that held her compact on her side. She flipped her hair and it changed into a lime green with darker green highlights and were tied into pigtails. Two green drumsticks were placed into each pigtail and she gained two white ribbons on the pigtails as well.

She floated back to where Azami, Mari, and Riva were. Riva left to do her transformation.

Riva brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss, causing a bunch of hearts to appear. They surrounded her legs, causing white and yellow striped stockings to appear on her legs. She also gained one white and yellow long boot on her left leg and a short white/yellow boot on her right. The hearts wrapped around her waist, making a black and yellow pleaded skirt to appear around her waist. She spun around as a cute one sleeved tank top with orange heart designs appeared on her body. Her Fast Forward sign was placed on a orange strap that appeared around her neck. She also gained black short gloves on her hands that were held by orange ribbon. She eyes gained into a brighter yellow and her hair was now a strawberry blonde color and was curled and pinned back at the top by a cute yellow, white and black piano clip. Her compact was placed into a pink and white bag.

They all high-fived each other as they made their way down to the end of the vortex.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"The sensation of thrilling music fills my ears!" Velvet said as she jumped into the air with her arms out and her legs behind her, "Cure Symphony!"

"The composing of my faith is my music!" Riva said as she turned around and turned her head a bit so some of her face could be seen, "Cure Voice!"

"Let's Play My Music," They all said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

All of the girls stood, ready to fight Alumina when she was ready. The woman chuckled as she stared at the transformed girls with an amused look.

"I should underestimate me if I were you..." She mentioned as she jumped off the table.

"We're not underestimating no one!" Cure Tune yelled as she pointed towards her, "Let's go!"

The girls nodded as they charged towards the woman. But before they could reach her, the woman jumped out of the way and teleported behind them. She conjured up a few energy balls and shot them at the girls, hitting Cure Virgo, Cure Gemini, Cure Lyric, and Cure Symphony.

"Virgo! Gemini!" Cure Taurus yelled at her fallen friends.

"Lyrics! Symphony!" Cure Tune yelled as well.

Both team leaders turned to look at the woman angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" Both yelled as they charged towards her again and tried to do a Double Pretty Cure Punch.

But Alumina crossed her arms and blocked the attacks, then sent both of them flying using a great force of energy. The two ended up flying into the table of treats and onto the floor a few feet away from the ruined table.

Alumina yawned, "I've had enough of playing around for now. I'm just going to do what I came here to do!"

A purple aura surrounded her body as she lifted her arms into the sky with her hands out, 8 purple orbs materializing. The then sent the orbs into Cure Virgo, Cure Gemini, Cure Aquarius, Cure Scorpio, Cure Libra, Cure Lyric, Cure Symphony, and Cure Voice. Their body's absorbed the orbs and they immediately collapsed onto their ground, their transformations cancelled and their mascots collapsing onto the ground next to them. Alumina then did the same for Aito and the rest of the Horoscope mascots. Their bodies turned a chalky, gray color.

"Everyone!" Taurus and Tune yelled, horrified at what they both just saw.

Princess Song saw this and ran behind a tree for cover.

Alumina laughed, "That was so much fun."

"What did you do?!" Tune asked furiously as she clenched her fist in anger.

She looked at her, "I just simply took their energy away from them, that's all. So in the future, said energy will not be passed on to the next Precure."

The girls gasped.

"But all that fighting made me exhausted." Alumina mentioned, "Once my energy is back up, I'll be back to take your energy as well."

The woman laughed as she disappeared into a purple vortex. The sky returned back to its normal blue, but everything around them was ruined by the previous fight.

The girls undid their transformations and ran over to their friends.

"Mari, wake up!" Azami yelled as she shook her friend.

She didn't move an inch.

"What are we going to do?" Niko asked as she looked over her friends as well, they too in a comatose state.

"I may know how." Song stated as she left her position behind the tree.

"Princess, you're okay." Shock stated as he flew up to her.

"I hid when I saw what Alumina was doing." Song explained with a grim look, "But we have to get the girls' energy back."

"But how?" Tori asked desperately.

"Some old friends of mine might be able to restore their energy." Song replied, "Let's go back to our headquarters so I can explain more."

Azami and Niko nodded as Song opened a portal and the three as well as their mascots jumped in.

* * *

"So, who are you friends that we need to go and see Princess?" Azami asked as the girls sat opposite of the girl on the couches.

"They are the Keepers of the Musical Elements, technically they take care of all the bases of music." Song explained, "They are the Element of Strings, the Element of Brass, the Element of Woodwinds, the Element of Percussion, and the Element of Voice."

"How can they help us?" Niko asked.

"I want you two to go to each of them." Song replied, "They will give you some sort of test that you must pass in order to receive something from them. That something is their Music Element Gems. With those gems combined with your Queen Rod Niko will be able to get our friends' energy back from Alumina."

Azami nodded, "Okay, how do we find them."

Song got up from her seat and walked over to a bookshelf, removed the book, and took a multi-colored stone out of it. She then walked over to the girls and handed Azami the stone.

"This is a teleportation stone." She explained, "It'll take you to each place where the Keepers are in my homeworld. Just say the name of the Keeper you want to see and it'll teleport you right there."

"Thank you Song." Niko stated, "We'll make sure we help bring everyone's energy back!"

Song nodded, "I have faith in the both of you. I will remain here until you come back."

"That's a great idea." Azami mentioned, "We wouldn't want Alumina coming after you while we're gone."

Song smiled, "Okay girls, good luck."

The girls nodded as Azami held the stone up.

"Send us to the Keeper of the Element Strings!"

The bright white light came from the stone, and the girls were transported away to their first destination.

Song sighed as she stood up from her seat again and walked into the room that used to hold the sleeping mascots. She then walked over to her mascot Evver and petted her on top of her head, "I think it might be time..."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be the girls meeting with the Keeper of the Element Strings. Every chapter after that will be them meeting each of the remaining Keepers until they get all of the stones. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it! See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Keeper of the Element Strings

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of Horoscope X My Music Precure Crossover! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, so let's continue!**

* * *

"Ahhh!" Both girls yelled as they landed an a soft bed of grass, which caused strands of grass and pedals from flowers to arise into the air.

Azami looked at their surrounds and gasped in amazement. Niko also looked up as well and did the same. This part of Song's kingdom was like a magical garden, included with many flowers, trees, rivers, soft grass, and cute little animals going about their business. The air had a crisp spring smell to it, and it was warm against their skin.

It was like paradise.

"As much as I know how much we both want to stay here, we have to look for the Keeper of the Element Strings." Niko mentioned as she stood up.

Azami followed suit and nodded, "Right! But where could she be?"

Both started to look around more, now noticing that there wasn't a house in sight at all. Maybe they had to walk to where the Keeper was?

"Maybe if we keep walking more, we might find where the Keeper is located." Niko suggested.

The two began to walk, and a few minutes later came across a little sign that read 'Fairy Village'.

"Fairy Village?" Azami read.

Both looked down, and indeed saw a very tiny village occupied with many little fairies, male and female, going about their business.

"Do you think the Keeper might be in this village?" Niko asked.

Azami rubbed her chin, "There could be a possibility. But if she is, then we won't be able to talk to her because we're basically giants."

Niko faced contorted into one of in thought, "I have an idea! Maybe if I use my Queen Rod, then we could shrink ourselves to their size!"

"Great idea Sasaki-san! Let's do it!"

The girl took out the rod and lifted it into the air. It began to glow and bright pink, and the girls were then surrounded by a pink aura. Slowly, they began to shrink until they were the same size as the little fairies.

"Nice!" Niko exclaimed joyfully.

"Let's go find the Keeper." Azami said.

Now due to their tiny size, the girls now had to push their way through the large strands of grass in order to find the entrance to the fairy village. Once they found it, they were bombarded by an amazing site. The fairies were hard at work, some pushing barrels filled with tools. Others were hanging up beautiful flowers and lights.

"It seems that they could be preparing for something..." Niko pointed out, "Could somebody be coming to visit?"

Azami shrugged, "Could be. Why don't we ask someone, and while we're at it we can ask them if they've seen the Keeper."

Niko nodded as they both walked around to see who they could find to help them. They received a few curious glances from some of the fairies, but they didn't have too much attention to themselves which was strange; they didn't have any wings. Niko then spotted a nice-looking fairy who had strawberry blonde hair decorated with flowers and leaves. Her eyes were a nice shade of red mixed in with a little pink. She wore a red fairy dress with sparkles on the skirt, red flats, red wings, and she seemed to be carrying a clipboard of some sort. She seemed quite focused in what she was doing, and Niko felt bad for trying to go up to her and ask for help. But they really needed to save their friends.

So, the two girls walked up to the busy fairy and tapped her shoulder. The fairy looked up, and immediately her eyes widened in realization that the two weren't fairies at all.

"Who are you guys?" She asked as she looked Azami and Niko over.

"Hello, my name is Niko and this is Azami." Niko introduced as Azami waved, "We were wondering if you can help us with something..."

"I think I might have time for one question." The fairy answered as she looked at her clipboard, "I'm Raven by the way. What can I help you with?"

"Well, our friend Princess Song sent us in here to look for the Keeper of the Element Strings." Azami explained, "Our friends' energy has been taken by this evil woman named Alumina and we need her help to stop her."

Raven gasped, "I've heard about Alumina before! We must speak with the Keeper at once; I'll take you to her!"

The girls smiled as the girls were lead to where the Keeper was supposed to be.

"So Raven, why is everyone running around and making the place look pretty?" Niko asked the fairy as they walked past the busy fairies.

"Well, the Queen is coming to visit for a festival." Raven explained, "Everyone wants to make it the best one she's had yet since it's her first one. She only became Queen a year ago and has yet to experience one."

"That's so sweet." Azami complimented, "I'm sure you guys will do just fine."

"I sure hope so."

The three made it to where the Keeper's house was located, which was at the very top of a small tree. There was no way Azami and Niko could possibly reach up there...

"I'll give you a lift." Raven suggested as she eyed their puzzled looks, "Hold onto my hands."

The two nodded as they grabbed onto her hands and she flew them up onto the front entrance.

"She should be in there." Raven told them, "Hopefully she can help you both."

"Thanks for your help Raven." Azami thanked.

The girl nodded and went on her way back to get everything prepared for. They then knocked on the door, after a few seconds heard and quick 'Come in' and opened the door to the home. The inside was complete beautiful and well-organized. The walls were a beautiful midnight blue color, decorated with silver stars was hung on the wall and some on the ceiling. The floor was a dark wood and looked very polished. The furniture was a lighter color from the wall and looked very detailed. A nice sofa, a coffee table, a rug, a fireplace, lights, and many more decorated this first room.

"Who's there?" A voice called, sounding like it was in another room.

"Um..." Azami started, "My name is Azami and I'm here with my friend Niko. We were sent by Princess Song because she thought you might be able to help us with something."

"A woman named Alumina has taken our friends' energy and we need something from you that might be able to help us get it back." Niko added.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps were heard and a woman appeared in the room with a troubled expression on her face. She had bleach blonde hair with blue stars in her hair and she also had dark blue eyes. She also had blue and silver on her eyes, which matched her long dress. Her wings were an ombre of dark blue (bottom close to her back), regular blue (upper half), and silver (the tips). She also had a crescent moon circlet around her head.

"Did you say Alumina?" The woman asked with a terrified tone.

The girls nodded.

"Are you the Keeper of the Element Strings?" Azami asked.

The woman nodded, "My name is Stella and I am the Keeper of the Element Strings. I take care of all of the stringed instruments in every dimension and planet."

"It's so good we found you then." Niko said, "Do you know who Alumina is?"

"It isn't who she is, but what she is." Stella pointed out as she walked over and grabbed a book off of the coffee table. She opened it to a certain page and showed the girls a picture of a shadow that had a face that resembled Alumina's, "Alumina is a dark entity that can erase anything from the future once she gets rid of it in the past."

"So since my team is the Precure as of now..." Azami started, "Then she only has to get rid of me to succeed in ridding the world of Precure forever!"

Stella rubbed her chin, "So that's her plan this time... A very long time ago she wanted to get rid of all the Elements of Music. But we all banded together and fought against her. We hid the Element Gems after that incident."

"Princess Song sent us her to retrieve these gems." Azami explained, "She said with the power of the gems and Niko's Queen Rod we'll be able to get our friends' energy back."

"Yes, I believe it can."

"So will you help us?"

Stella thought about it, "How about this? I'm quite in a hurry trying to get the festival ready for the Queen who is coming this evening, and I'll need more hands to get everything ready. If you girls can help me do that, then I'll be glad to give you what you need."

Both girls looked at each other before looking back to the Keeper, "Deal!"

* * *

The girls helped all the fairies finish up what they needed to do, meeting up with Raven halfway through. With all the treats prepared and all the decorations hung, it was only a matter of time before the Queen showed up.

"I'm excited to see her." Raven stated with glee, "She's quite beautiful I heard, and she's quite friendly too."

"Any nice people are good people in my book." Azami stated as Niko nodded in agreement.

Trumpets were heard as everyone quieted down and gazed upon the entrance of the Fairy Village. There they saw a few fairy guards and someone in between them. She had dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes that looked like honey. She dress was a beautiful gold color that touched all the way to the floor, and even had a train trailing behind her. She has wore golden spiral gloves on her hands and a golden crown on her head. Her wings were an ombre consisting of orange (bottom), a lighter orange-yellow (middle), and finally gold (tips). Her warm smile was welcoming and everyone bowed in her presence.

Stella stepped up and bowed towards her, "Welcome your Highness."

"It is an honor to be here Stella." The Queen answered, "Let today's activities begin!"

Everyone cheered as the music began to play and everyone started to enjoy themselves.

But the glee was short lived as one person that Azami and Niko were trying to avoid showed up.

"A party without me?" Alumina asked as she started to approached the Queen.

Azami and Niko blocked her way and stood in front of the Queen, "Don't you dare try to hurt anybody here!" Azami yelled, "It's bad enough you hurt our friends, and we won't let you hurt anyone else here either!"

Alumina chuckled, "Oh I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm just here to prevent you from getting what you want!"

The woman lifted her finger into the air, and immediately it felt like the girls' ears had a plug inside of them. They could hear everyone's voices, but they could hear the music that was previously playing on the beautiful stringed instruments.

She had taken away the stringed instruments' power!

"Ta ta Precure!" Alumina smirked as she vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Oh no." Raven said sadly, "The festival is ruined..."

"This can't be..." Niko stated, "We'll never get this gem if the party doesn't go right..."

Azami frowned, "No, I'm not giving up! Our friends need us and we'll find a way to break the spell."

Their mascots, who had previously been in their book bags popped out, "Shock, let's go!"

He nodded.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music." Azami yelled as her mascots unleashed her button. Azami's was the Play Button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" Shock yelled," Mirror!"

Her reflection, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and she was engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink).

She floated down the pink vortex and started her transformation.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"Let's Play My Music," She said as she did her pose again, "My Music, Precure!"

* * *

Everyone stood amazed at Azami's transformation.

"What are you going to do?" Niko asked the girl.

"Usually it's my friend Mari who writes out our spells." Cure Tune explained, "But she's not here, so I'll have to think of something from the top of my head!"

"Azami..." Niko started impressed by the girl's determination.

"Tune Guitar!" Cure Tune yelled as a pink guitar appeared in her hands.

 ***La la la la...***

 ***La la la la...***

 ***La La La!***

 ***La la la la...***

 ***La la la la...***

Immediately, everyone started to feel the feeling of plug in their ears disappear, hearing the sweet sounds of the string instruments as well as Azami's lovely playing. The girl stopped, noting that her plan work and un-transformed.

"Azami-san, you did it!" Niko stated as she hugged the girl.

"Songs don't need words to fill the hearts and souls of many." The Queen stated as she stood forward, "Thank you so much for saving the festival."

Azami blushed, "It was no biggie..."

"I'm impressed Azami." Shock stated as he flew beside Tori, "Good...job."

Azami smirked, "That's your first ever compliment towards me! Thanks Shock."

He turned away but he was smiling.

* * *

After the celebration, Stella took the girls back to her home, and went to go find the gem. She came back with a brown small chest in hand and present it to the girls. She lifted the lid and the girls came face to face with a midnight blue gem.

"This the Element of Strings gem." Stella told them, "Please protect it with all you have and make sure Alumina doesn't get her hands on it."

The girls nodded as Niko took the gem out from the box and placed it into the hands of Tori, who was inside of her book bag.

"Thank you so much Stella." Niko said with a smiled, "We'll be sure to bring it back once Alumina is defeated."

"I sure hope so." Stella stated with a wink, "And thank you for helping with the festival."

The girls nodded as they walked out of the home and into the quiet night.

"Okay, so next off is the Keeper of the Element Brass." Azami noted,

"Okay, one down and four more to go!" Niko said.

Azami held the transportation stone up.

"Send us to the Keeper of the Element Brass!"

The bright white light came from the stone, and the girls were transported away to their second destination."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be the Keeper of the Element Brass. Stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave a comment if you're enjoying this story so far! See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
